The Wolf and His Queen
by geekyfiki
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf, Zelda finds herself fighting for her right to rule the kingdom without a king. However, with the help of a maid, she finds the Hero of Twilight at her doorstep, conveniently at the same time her court attempts to convince her to marry. (After Twilight Princess, rated T to be safe. Zelink)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey, it's geekyfiki here, and I'm just telling you guys that I'm trying to write a Zelink fanfiction, but I haven't totally mapped it out yet. ^^' Yeah, typical of me, I know. Sooo if you have any cute ideas, let me know! I'm rating this T juuuust in case Zelda swears or Link chops off someone's head. Who knows.  
>Also, if you've read my other fanfiction, A Link to the Middle, you'll notice that Miriam is in here. To say the least, I'm not shipping Miriam with Link this time (which is a huge surprise, actually). But enough of my ranting. Just enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any characters other than my OCs ((Miriam, that one archduke guy, etc.)). I really wish I did, but I don't. Sorry, kids. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Zelda stood over the balcony overlooking Castle Town with a rather persisting sense of emptiness. It was true: Link had saved Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf, had banished the Twilight Realm into where it belonged, and had conquered death various times. However, the princess still found herself feeling isolated from her people and her country as a whole. That being said, it did comfort the heir to the throne that her country was _finally_ at peace. With her turning of age, her coronation was hastily approaching her like a skilled Sheikah.

She sighed, straightening her back. No matter what she felt, the princess knew she had to handle her usual princess duties. Hiding her pout, she walked back inside the castle, strutting down the halls with her chin high. Zelda had learned to be a rather exceptional actress. The blonde wandered the corridors, smiling on the outside, while she pondered other things inside. _I wonder where Link is,_ she mused for the twentieth time. As soon as Midna had disappeared, he had gone off and completely vanished. Her court had told her that he was off fighting the remainders of the war, but she still pondered whether he was doing well. _Is he even alive? _As soon as the thought popped into her innocent mind, she shoved it aside roughly. In the back of her mind, however, the gears turned without any hint of stopping.

With all the thoughts swirling in her head faster and faster, she had little time to think about her surroundings. As a result, she clumsily bumped into a servant, startling her. "I'm so sorry, your highness!" the servant exclaimed, picking up the tray she had been holding. Zelda bent over to help her.

"No, no, it is my fault. I was not watching where I was walking," the brunette smiled, handing the servant her tray before smoothing her cream colored dress. "I have not seen you around here before. What is your name?" she asked politely, as the princess had never actually had an informal conversation with anyone.

"My name? It's Miriam, my lady," she bowed her head, though it was obvious she had never had experience working with royalty before.

"It is nice to meet you, Miriam. I will be more careful next time," the princess laughed, walking away before Miriam the servant had any time to say another word of apology. Continuing her stroll down the halls, Zelda resumed her lost thought about absolutely nothing in particular. She was sure that her childhood tutors would have scolded her for using her imagination on anything but works of art or poetry, but the princess did not care. She was an adult now, and she could use her imagination all she wanted.

Finally, she came across her favorite statue in the entire castle: a simple angel folding its hands in prayer. It was barely smaller than the princess herself, the wings not quite spread out all the way. She traced her delicate fingers along the statue's wings, recalling when she used to look up at those wings as a child. The statue seemed massive to her child self, but now seemed rather small. Looking around, Zelda made sure no one was around. Not only was the statue lovely, but it was also very helpful. She tugged on the left wing of the angel, and a satisfying _click!_ occurred. With that, the entire wall moved, revealing a secret passageway.

Zelda rapidly moved inside, closing the entryway behind her. The torches on the walls lit up the secluded room with dim, flickering luminescence. Being in her own mysterious cavern, she could finally toss manners aside as if they were nothing more than an average piece of trash. Lifting her skirts, she ran over to the far end of the wall, where the elegant ruler flung the wooden piece covering a hole. From there, she could look out of a grate and into the large meeting room. One of the brunette's favorite unladylike things to do was eavesdrop on the court. And one of the favorite topics in that room was talking about Hyrule's future. Specifically: Princess Zelda.

"She is of age now!" Count Maurice, shouted. He was always yelling and carrying on about things, while the other noblemen did not seem to care.

"Yes, but she can rule on her own," Bernard the grand duke reminded in a calming voice. Zelda rather liked Bernard. As far as she could remember, he was one of her father's closest friends, and he was always calm and collected. The white haired man never took situations too hastily and always thought things through. "Her grandmother did that for quite some time."

"Yes, but her husband died," another nobleman pointed out. The princess gritted her teeth- another action she really was not supposed to do.

"Hyrule tradition states that a princess marries before becoming queen," Maurice cried out. The other noblemen nodded, agreeing.

"Aye. However, who do you suggest she would marry?" Bernard questioned. "There are no countries around with princes her age, you realize. Since there are no suitors of royal blood, we would have to train and work with another child. It takes years for them to learn how to be royalty. It has taken our very own princess eighteen years, and she was practically _born_ to be a princess."

"Do you really think Hyrule's people will accept that? 'We don't have a king for you because we couldn't _train_ him in time.' There will be rioting everywhere. The princess has supporters, but even they would agree. We need a king," Maurice growled, his voice still booming. Zelda's face was as red as a cherry with absolute furry. She felt violated, infuriated, and frustrated. It was _her_ life they were talking about, not just some petty matter of property. Eighteen _years_ of her life had been spent on working to become the monarch of Hyrule—how could they think she was inadequate? The more she thought about it, the more loathing she felt toward the court.

Instead of staying to hear the repulsive conversation about her matrimony to some noblemen who hardly knew who she was, the rather enraged princess exited her secret room, checking to make sure no one was in sight. She continued her seemingly indifferent walk down the halls of the castle. No matter how skilled she was as an actress, the petite brunette could not seem to hide her newly provoked attitude. She could feel her cheeks start to turn brighter with disgust. Her brow furrowed— a scene that was unusual for anyone who knew her.

"Milady?" someone interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, still dazed from her collision of emotions. In front of her stood the servant from earlier. _What was her name…? Miriam! That's right, _Zelda applauded herself for remembering.

"Yes, Miriam? Is there something you require?"

"It may not be my place to say so, but you seem rather upset. Is there something you need?" the girl asked. Her emerald eyes gazed into the princess's cerulean ones with no hint of fear or startle. She seemed quite sincere.

"Ah… Yes, but I am afraid I am to be alone in my worry," the princess sighed.

"I understand. Let me know if you need anything," Miriam bowed her head, leaving Zelda's presence. It was still obvious she was new around here. She was respectful, but the way she presented herself made one think that she was not raised in a castle, or even trained to be in one. Zelda pondered the girl's mannerisms. She could hear a song down the hallways from where Miriam had headed off. She listened closer, walking in that direction. _I have heard that song before…_ she mused. She recalled something from long ago. _Is that not the song Link hummed just months ago? It's Epona's Song,_ with that thought, Zelda had two unladylike choices: yell down the hall for Miriam, or run after her. She chose the latter.

Picking up her skirts, the princess jogged down the corridor toward Miriam. "Miriam!" she cried, finally catching up with the servant. Miriam turned around, perplexed.

"Yes, milady?" she answered loyally. "Is there something you needed?"

"Where did you grow up?" Zelda asked, trying not to pant.

"Ordon Village, your highness."

"Would you happen to know Link?" Miriam let out a laugh.

"Of course! The ranch hand from Fado's ranch. I grew up with him. Everyone knows him, especially since he saved all of Hyrule."

"Do you know his location?" Zelda questioned further, hoping to get an answer out of her. Miriam nodded, thinking hard for a moment.

"He should be around Kakariko Village, near the bridge of Eldin. Last I heard, he was clearing out the rest of the Bulbos there. The villagers aren't too fond of those creatures. But if you need him, I may be able to go out there and find him."

"Oh, that will not be necessary. Thank you, though. You have given me more information than even the members of my court have been able to do. Would you like to be promoted to lady-in-waiting?" Zelda smiled. Miriam looked astonished.

"M-milady, I would love to, but I am afraid that I will only be staying here for a short while. Not to mention that I am absolutely _dreadful_ at helping people with their hair and makeup. I can't even do my own," she giggled, running her hand through her long brown hair. "However, if it makes the princess happy, I will be thrilled to be your lady-in-waiting."

"Your answer delights me. I will send a letter to the head butler at once informing him of your promotion. Thank you for your patience, Miriam," the princess curtseyed to the newly promoted servant.

"Thank you, your highness," Miriam said, attempting a rather pitiful curtsey right back to Zelda. Zelda stifled a giggle, walking away toward her room. Upon opening the large wooden door, familiarity greeted her. The room was rather plain, a simple bed with lavender bed sheets, a dresser in the corner to match, along with a nightstand and desk. It was always kept clean in her room, though she was not in it very often. Her life was full of activities, and when it wasn't, she was usually strolling around in the castle, eavesdropping, evading her ladies-in-waiting, and doing other things that really were not fit for a princess.

She walked over to the desk, quickly writing a letter to the head butler in her best handwriting—her only handwriting, for that matter. Zelda was sure that if she were not trained in such a thing, her handwriting would resemble cucco scratch. Then again, the princess thought she would make a fantastic townsperson. She rang a bell for a servant, gave it to them, and sat at her desk again. Her fingers drummed against the wood of the oak writing desk. Moments later, another servant arrived.

"Your highness," he greeted, bowing deeply before rising again. "The Arch Duke Bernard has requested your presence in the throne room, along with the other members of the court."

"Thank you, you may take your leave," the brunette told the servant, letting out a small sigh. No doubt Bernard was the one to tell her about the marriage agreement. The other noblemen did not want to bring such news to the princess, though her company did nothing to spook the gentlemen. No, quite the opposite, in fact. She was nothing more than a fragile pawn in their little games. But what they did not realize was that the princess did have a temper. And after eighteen years of staying rather composed, she was about ready to snap.

Zelda stood up, brushing off her dress and walking out of her room. The last thing she wanted to do was to get married to some kind of stuffy prince who thought he knew more about Hyrule than its own princess. She shook her head. _I cannot let that happen,_ she sighed. As much as Zelda did not want to marry, she also wanted the best for Hyrule. Her love for the country ran deep in her veins. She had been raised to love it, but not many could find fault in their nation. It was peaceful, full of people who were kind souls and supportive. Hyrule was beautiful and unique, and it was Zelda's job to protect it.

She finally made it to the throne room, her pale hand resting on the handle. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open with great force and entered the room with her back straightened, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. The throne room hadn't been occupied for quite some time, so the court members kept it in use by turning it into a kind of meeting room. The small table set up in the corner was filled with her members of the court, who stood upon her arrival. _At least they have manners,_ the princess considered, trying to comfort herself.

"You may be seated," she growled in a cold, regal voice. She sat at the head of the table, sitting up as straight as she could, making eye contact with as many noblemen as she could. The only ones who did not look away was Archduke Bernard.

"Your highness," he said, bowing his head with respect. "It has come to the court's attention that you have not been crowned yet. We have one request before you are crowned-" She couldn't stand it. Her insides were burning with rage, and the feelings begged to get out somehow. Zelda stood up.

"You want me to marry," she finished for him. Bernard nodded. The other noblemen refused to look at the princess, and instead marveled at the plain wood table. Her hands slammed on the table in a rather unprincess-like way.

"I refuse," she hissed through clenched teeth. "If you do not believe that I can rule on my own, you are wrong. _You are wrong._ I may be a woman, but I have studied war tactics and economy for my entire life. I am more trained in this profession than you will ever realize. Hyrule does not need a king. It may be tradition, but it does not need to be continued. I refuse to marry, and if you argue, do not be surprised to find yourself without a job." The court was silent. Every jaw in the throne room seemed to drop. Even Archduke Bernard was petrified. The princess _never_ lost her temper. With that, she exited the room. "Get my cloak," she told a butler. She was going to go on a walk.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! I take constructive criticism-anything to help me improve my writing skills! Reviews only take a few minutes, so it would be <em>so<em> appreciated! Leave any cute ideas or compliments in the reviews. I'm already working on Chapter 2, so it won't be long before it's up! =D**

**-geekyfiki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! Chapter 2 is UP. I hate to put a damper on your happiness, but please don't expect me to update this quickly every time. ^^' Sorry. I had most of chapter 2 written before I posted this story, so it was a quick finish. But enough rambling from me! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Yoooo I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any characters associated with them. I just use them to make others happy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hyrule's Castle Town was always soundless at night. Few people ever found themselves outside when the sun fell, and this evening was no different. The blackness covered the town like a blanket. A dark shadow moved across the plaza, trotting quickly down the boulevard. It avoided lights in fear of being spotted. It loped down the streets as though it knew the paths by heart. Finally, it stopped before Hyrule Castle. Panting, it sat down. Looking around, it realized that it was alone. Quickly, in the blink of an eye, the creature became human. A human that now, everyone knew. His sandy blonde hair, cerulean eyes, forest colored outfit, and blue shield gave him away: The Hero Chosen by the Gods.

With nearly inhuman stealth, he made his way toward the Castle, still winded. His brown boots made no sound as he jogged toward the walls. To anyone observing, they would have scoffed at him. There was no way to get into the castle, right?

Wrong. Link pulled something out of his bag and held it tightly. Seconds later, he was on the roof of the castle, still unnoticed. The Ordonian went unseen by the castle guards, which was rather difficult, since the guards had been uneasy since Ganondorf's attack. They were, however, as deaf as ever. He crept along the parapet of the castle, careful to keep himself concealed from the guards. As soon as one started walking toward him, he swung over the edge of the wall, keeping his hold on the cold stone. There, he dangled from it as the guard walked by. As soon as he passed by, Link hoisted himself back up, proceeding with his stroll down the parapet.

Finally, the hero reached where he wanted to be and grinned, his white teeth flashing against the moonlight. He leapt off the barrier, seeming to fall forever. He finally reached the soft grass of the courtyard, completely unharmed. Looking around, he could not quite find for what he was looking. He frowned, his eyes scanning the courtyard, the darkness not helping his search.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked. Link jumped, unsheathing his sword in the blink of an eye. He held it up, the moonlight gleaming off of it, creating a sort of glow. "Easy, there, Link. It's just me," she chuckled, stepping into the soft light. Upon seeing the familiar face, he sheathed his sword.

"Miriam, what are you doing here?" he questioned his childhood friend.

"What are _you _doing here?" the brunette maid inquired. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "The princess has been asking about you, you know. I'm sure she'd love to see you." The blonde looked down, suddenly afraid. "What's the Triforce of Courage good for if you can't talk to girls?"

"I can talk to you," he snapped back. Again, Miriam laughed.

"I don't count. I grew up with you. By the way, were you looking for this?" she held out something on a leather string. _Epona's Whistle._ Link's eyes gave him away. He needed the whistle, and Miriam knew it. He reached his hand out rapidly, grabbing at it. While the hero was quick, Miriam was quicker. She had already taken a leap back, tying the whistle around her wrist. "You can't have it," she smirked. Link clenched his fist.

"Miriam, come on. I need that, and you know I do." She _always _did this. Even as children, she tormented him with her teasing. She was always faster, stealthier, and craftier. When he discovered he was the Triforce of Courage, he was thoroughly confused as to why it wasn't Miriam. But Miriam wasn't the new Hero of Time.

"You can have it back," she purred. He waited. There was a catch—there always was. "You just have to spend a week in the castle."

"_Miriam,_" Link growled.

"_Link,_" she grinned back. Link always thought of Miriam as a sort of fox or cat of some sort. She always had something in that mind of hers, and there was no way she would let another have _their_ way.

"I'm not even invited," he remarked.

"Oh, but you are. I just have to hint to the princess. You know I can get her thinking it's her own idea. Go on, hit me with another excuse."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, please. Any tailor would make you something in an instant. All your clothes just need a good wash and a few good patches."

"What would I say to the princess?"

"Boast about your adventure. Goddess knows my ears could use a break."

"What would I do when she's busy?"

"The castle has a _splendid_ weaponry. I'm sure I could catch a break and beat the crap out of your Goddess-blessed butt like I used to."

"You never won," Link said immediately, his pride wounded.

"Ha! So you will stay?" Miriam said, a relatively smug look on her face. She held up Epona's Whistle for emphasis.

"_Fine,_" Link grumbled. "But only because I want that whistle back, and I need to prove that I'm better than you."

"Sure," Miriam giggled, taking a few steps back into the shadows. "But we all know it's because you fancy the princess." Without warning, the maid disappeared back inside the castle, taking Link's precious item with her.

Link gritted his teeth with irritation. Miriam had always been like a sister to him. She was supportive, loving, and sympathetic when she was obligated to be. Most of the time, however, she was a pain in the unmentionables. Nonetheless, he took the grappling hook back out of his bag and grappled himself up to the parapet. He headed back into Castle Town, no longer caring who saw him. He was too agitated to bother with taking back roads. As a result, he discovered someone nearby. Freezing, the hero listened cautiously.

The sound of footsteps was nearly muted. To Link's ears, however, they were very clear. It was apparent that they were trying to stay noiseless, but they were evidently not trained in the art of concealment. _It's not Miriam,_ he pondered, thinking how Miriam would be able to sneak up on the Hero of Twilight with ease. He spun around, the heels of his leather boots making a scratching noise against the rocks that made up the paths of Hyrule Castletown.

He found a hooded figure some distance away from him, somewhat familiar. The blonde shook his head, ignoring the distinct feeling that he had seen this person before. Link slowly reached behind his head, taking out the Master Sword with a sound that resonated throughout the nearly silent marketplace. The covered character looked up. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and both Hylians stopped in their tracks, simply gazing at each other. They stayed like this for a few moments, not saying a word. Then, Link remembered his manners.

"Y-your Highness," he stuttered, bowing awkwardly in front of her. Zelda bent her head a little. Whether it was out of bashfulness or disgrace he could not determine. However, he did see the princess's pink lips turn up in a slight smile.

"No need to bow, Hero of Twilight," she said at last. "It is an honor to stand in your presence."

"P-princess…" Link didn't know what to say. The hero rarely spoke, let alone held a conversation with the future monarch of Hyrule.

"Would you like to stay at the castle for a period of time?" Zelda questioned suddenly. Link stared at her. _Miriam is fast, but she couldn't be fast enough to reach the princess already,_ he wondered. His heart leapt unusually at the thought of the princess actually enjoying his presence.

"I… Only if your Highness will accept me as a guest," he said clumsily, his voice cracking like a young lad moving past adolescence. He cleared his throat. Though he thought he was humiliating himself, the princess thought of it as a rather charming quirk.

"Yes. Please, do accompany me to the castle. We will make arrangements for you to find a room, and you can rest as soon as possible," she said regally (he noticed that _her_ voice never cracked). Link strolled over to meet her, following close behind as she led him through the quiet streets of Hyrule Castletown and straight to the palace. The entire walk was silent, not another word exchanged between the two of them.

"Princess!" a voice exclaimed. Out of habit, Link spun around, ready to attack. A guard stood before them, suddenly tongue-tied. "Ah… You're back," he chuckled, scratching his head. "We were looking for you." Zelda's expression did not change.

"We have a guest. Tell the maids to get his room ready," she said coldly. Her tone sent shivers down Link's back. _Am I not welcomed here?_ he considered, panicking for a moment. _She did invite me, though._ He relaxed somewhat, still not fully convincing himself.

The guard scurried off, leaving Zelda to show Link around the castle. Link smiled. It looked just like it did before he battled Ganondorf, but livelier. It had been empty and creepy when he was last in it. Now, it was well-lit and bustling with strangers. The hero had been overwhelmed with fright the last time he was in the palace, and this visit was only slightly different. He was still anxious. However, it was not because he was about to risk his life to save a princess he had met approximately twice, but because he was about to stay in a castle he slaughtered the Gerudo king in, and he was with the princess he had met approximately three times now.

"Would you like me to give a tour of the castle?" Zelda asked nobly. Her face betrayed her voice's hospitality. She looked exhausted, probably from walking around Castletown.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Link asked, realizing just how informal he sounded. He cringed inwardly at his carefree manner. The brave Hero of Courage wasn't so used to having to be official all the time. He watched the princess's face for traces of disgust, but could not find one. Instead, her blue eyes seemed to light up a little at his casual speech. Whether it was from his word usage or the idea of going to bed, he couldn't quite tell. Nonetheless, she nodded.

"I will show you to your room," she announced, walking toward the grand marble stairs. Link trailed along behind her, wondering whether he was leaving dirt on the pristine floors. He made a mental note to wipe off his boots once he got in the solace of his own room. The princess wound her way through the palace, finally arriving at the room Link would be staying at. "My room is just across the hall, over there," she pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Let me know if you need anything. There is also a bell for servants. Stay for as long as you would like. Breakfast is typically served around 7 in the morning, but anything later is just fine." Link noticed that Zelda seemed to relax a little more when she wasn't around people she had to impress.

"Thank you, your Highness," Link bowed. He expected the princess to leave, but she stood there, crossing her legs and looking down.

"Link?" she murmured. His heart beat faster. Referring to him by his first name made him flabbergasted.

"Y-yes, princess?"

"Please call me Zelda." Her voice was barely audible, but it still echoed in his skull, making his brain stop functioning. He managed to catch himself gawking before the brunette princess looked up.

"Yes, Zelda," he said, standing up straighter. He liked how she smiled when he said her name.

"Good night, Link." With that, Zelda closed his door, leaving him to his own thoughts. The room was dark; a candle on the nightstand was the only thing shedding a small, flicking light upon the rest of the chamber. It was small and simple, but Link didn't mind. He would rather have a room with the necessities than have something lavish. A plain bed, nightstand, dresser, and desk were the only things in it, along with another door he figured led to a closet.

Sitting upon his bed, he started taking off his boots, glad to be sitting on a bed for the first time in weeks. He took off his green cap, running his hands through his knotted hair. He would have to take a much needed bath in the morning. His travels, however, left him feeling sore all over. The hero had just been in Kakariko Village, managing the enemy population. He had run all the way to Castletown in a matter of hours.

For what reason, the hero could not say. Just thinking about the town made him long to see it again. He had already finished killing most of the Bulblins around the quiet village, and he had nothing better to do. He had expected to retrieve his lost item that night, spend the day in the town, and then travel to Ordon around midday. His plan, however, was foiled by his very own childhood friend. Link shook his head, pulling his tunic and chainmail over his head, leaving him in his off-white undershirt and pants.

"Link and Zelda sitting in a tree-" a voice sang mockingly. Link jumped up, grabbing the Master Sword sitting next to him on the bed. Literally sitting on the open closet door was Miriam, her balance perfect. Her figure was simply a silhouette in the dark room.

"Miriam!" Link growled, putting the Master Sword down. "What in the name of Din, Farore, and Nayru are you doing here?" To say the least, Miriam still had him miffed. It was _her_ fault that he got dragged into the awkward situations with Hyrule's monarch and staying in the very castle he killed Ganondorf in.

"I'm surprised, Link," she laughed, leaping down from the doorway with the grace of a cat. She shut the closet door silently. "You managed to get into the castle all by yourself. And I didn't have to say a word to the princess."

"You're the only reason I'm here," he hissed. Miriam sat next to him on the bed, her eyebrows rising at his last remark.

"Oh really? Let's backtrack, shall we? Let's see, had you recovered Epona's Whistle, you would have exited the same way, taking the same route back you did. You still would have come across the princess, been unable to refuse her invitation, and still wound up here. So it really is not _my_ fault why you're here." As much as she made him irritated and provoked, he knew she had a point. His silence was enough to boost her ego. "That's what I thought," she smirked, walking to the door.

"M-Miriam?" Link frowned, wanting to ask her something.

"Yes?" Noting his tone of voice, she turned serious for once.

"How do I talk to her?" he whispered. Miriam's grin was small at first, but then took over her entire face rather swiftly.

"Ah, Link," she chuckled, hands on her hips. "As much as I'd like to help you out there, you have to figure it out on your own." With that, she was gone. Link was left in his room to ponder everything, thinking about just _how_ to talk to the very princess of Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think of it so far! :D ((Especially what you think of Miriam. XD))<strong>


End file.
